clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tokazilla (character)
'Tokazilla '(トカジラ, Tokajira) is a monster that lived millions of years until the end of the dinosaurs He was the only survivor and his egg was found floating in the seas of Goverua, In 1966. Race and Birth Tokazilla is said to be an ancient species of dinosaur called "Tokasaurus", Omnivorous dinos that lived in almost every location around, But mostly, UnitedTerra. His species was said to die out, When the meteor that killed the dinosaurs, but his egg, In which he was in, Floated to the sea where it was covered in rocks that fell from his location place, Covering him. Soon it was the 50s and his egg was floating and soon in the 60s, Most specifically, 1966, He washed up on a beach in Goverua and many tuorists came to take pictures and the police covered the egg in fence, But still let pedestrians see and take pictures. Soon it was 1990, And soon he hatched. A 14 meter tall lizard was walking the roads and many penguins were scared and ran for their life as Tokazilla was walking over cars and buildings, Making it his small playground. Soon the government took him to an island off Palm Island. His re-Discovery In January 1, 2017, fellow penguin friends, Ninjinian, Explorer 767, Hat Pop, Zapwire and Tails6000, When fishing on a boat but soon a storm was near Palm Island and soon all the fellow friends went inside with protection until the looked outside and saw a gigantic wave and screamed until the wave hit the boat causing the penguins, Their boat now destroyed, Food all soggy but all not quite and their weapon pieces lost. Soon they were all okay and soon ventured into the tropical jungles of this mysterious island. Soon they walked through a jungle-style canyon and soon saw a gigantic grassland with more mountains and canyons with jungles until they saw the beast Hundred feet high as the group said, And soon the monster saw the group and stomped his way and soon reached his hand and the group latched on, And soon took them to his lair, Which was a cave and soon gave them big meat and fish, Along with fruit. The penguins soon went back to their boat and make sure if the TV worked and it worked and soon, A news broadcast said that 5 penguins were missing and soon they tolled Tokazilla as he put his massive head to his ear flipper and listened, And soon he opened his mouth in which Hat Pop said that he doing of what a mother crocodile does to her babies. Soon, the penguins held tight in his mouth and swam, Until he reached Club Penguin Island and he opened his mouth and lowered his hand into a crowd, Looking beyond the monster and soon everybody cheered and believe it or not, The army was about to kill him, But the penguins yelled "NO!" and "STOP!". Soon the army stopped and yelled Why, and explained and soon they believed the friends. Soon, Rockhopper and his puffle, Yarr, and his boat and many penguins and fans went to see and soon, The penguins grabbed into Tokazilla's head and walked towards his home. Soon they saw the island and believed the story but soon they left, Along with the friends of Tokazilla but Tokazilla is always their to help, Since he saw a ear listener call in his ear. Cloho, Ltd. Tokazilla was created all the way back in 1954, As a monster with an appetite for destruction, But soon defeated. Until 63 years later, He was reborn! He was created in Japaland, And soon producer Ichiro Honda created him and wanted to make more sequels but bankrupted and needed to make more movies but not his famous work. Trivia * He is obviously based on Godzilla and his story and species, But his appearance is similar to Britain's version of Godzilla, Gorgo. * While in character development, Mr. Honda said that he had the idea of making a giant lizard behemoth and had the right names for him: Tokage (トカゲ) Japalenese for Lizard, and Kujira (鯨), Japalanese for whale, Making him a Whale Lizard as one of his workers said when he came up with the idea. Category:Characters Category:Kaiju